Usual timepiece movements are very complicated mechanisms which include a large number of moving parts, which makes such mechanisms costly, energy consuming because of friction undergone by moving parts. Further, these usual mechanisms are relatively bulky because they are constituted by a stack of different timepiece mechanisms, usually at least mainspring, transmission, escapement mechanism and regulator.
Document US2013176829A1 proposed a monolithic timepiece mechanism made in a single plate of material, comprising a frame, a first elastic suspension and an inertial regulating member which is connected to the frame by said first elastic suspension so as to be able to oscillate.
Thus, this document tried to propose a solution for limiting the number of parts moving with friction; however, the problem of thickness of the timepiece movement remains.